


Knowing, Admitting

by MadgieMomo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadgieMomo/pseuds/MadgieMomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the team's 50 hours in the room in Trick Tower. Mindless fluff, no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing, Admitting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so I could get some feels out. It's pretty much pointless.

Kurapika didn't know exactly _why_ he was pissed off, he just was. Though he knew what had triggered the anger, he couldn't think of the reason as to why something like that had set him off. Actually, no. He knew exactly why it was. But admitting that wasn't something he was about to do. At least, not without putting up a fight first. Thankfully, Kurapika felt that he was doing a reasonably good job at hiding it.

He could say that he was angry because of how Leorio had wasted their hours at the prospect of getting to second base, but it wasn't that. he didn't care about the hours, and that worried him. What pissed him off was having to listen to Leorio putting his hands all over that woman. Even though he'd decided not to watch, he could still hear Leorio's heavy breathing, and something about that made his blood boil.

And now, after Killua's unexpected and rather frightening victory, Kurapika was stuck in a room for fifty hours with the very man that had irked him in the first place. Though having the others there would make it easier to conceal his mood. Or at least, he thought it would. But right now, Gon and Killua were wrapped up in their own little world chatting, and Tonpa appeared to be sleeping. No one could save Kurapika from having to converse with Leorio, who just so happened to be heading his way.

"Oi, Kurapika!"

_Shit._

"What do you want, Leorio?" His voice was steady. Maybe he'd get through this without betraying his emotions after all.

"I just thought you might be bored sitting over here all by yourself. Is something bothering you?" Leorio sits down next to Kurapika. Really, this is the last thing he needs right now.

"Not really. I just need to rest."

"You don't seem like your usual self, though. Are you upset with me for losing all those hours?"

_"No, I'm upset with you for being a flirtatious idiot,"_ is what he wanted to say. But for obvious reasons, that wasn't really an option. "I'm just tired."

Kurapika felt himself starting to lose his cool. Would this guy just give it a rest?

"That's bullshit!"

The blond boy started a bit at his friend's sudden outburst. Suddenly both Gon and Killua had gone quiet and were staring curiously in their direction. "I beg your pardon?" Kurapika demanded.

"You can run for hours on end and hardly break a sweat. You think I'm going to believe that you're tired after _that_? Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Shut up, old man! What do you know, anyway? All you care about is money and tits!"

Somewhere from across the room, Kurapika heard Tonpa's snoring grow louder. It was fairly obvious that the older man was trying to tell them to shut up, but no one was paying attention to him. Leorio had stood up defensively, and Kurapika had followed, their eyes locked continuously in a fierce stare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Besides, why should you care if I like tits?! Every man does!"

Kurapika fought for a comeback, but before he could muster one he was interrupted by an oddly calming young voice.

"Will you two please stop arguing? I think Tonpa-san is trying to sleep." Gon's calm voice had somehow managed to reach them.

Leorio and Kurapika both looked over to where the older man laid. He was clearly faking it, but to avoid making a further fool of himself, Kurapika backed down.

~~~~~

Both Leorio and Kurapika had spent the rest of (what they assumed to be) the afternoon and evening brooding. After the others had somehow managed to fall asleep despite the tension, they remained awake and angry.

Leorio just didn't get what the hell Kurapika's problem was. He looked over to where the blond was leaned back against the wall, legs and arms folded, eyes closed and brows furrowed. If he was pretending to be asleep, he was doing a pretty feeble job of it. Leorio sat up from his would-be sleeping position and crept over to the other, sitting down next to him. Kurapika's eyebrow twitched at the sound.

Whispering, so as not to wake the others, Leorio began to speak. "I want to know why you're so mad at me."

Kurapika sighed and slumped his shoulders ever so slightly. It seemed he saw no point in keeping up the act. "Do we have to do this now, Leorio? We're going to wake the others."

"Yes, now. I don't know when my next chance will be, and I don't want you pissed off for the rest of the exam. That'll just make it worse for everyone else. Besides, we won't wake them if we're quiet."

The younger of the two could feel the burn of earnest eyes on the side of his face. He tried his hardest not to look, but to no avail. Leorio did look angry, but more than that, he looked worried.

"Why do you care so much?" was all that Kurapika could think to say.

"Well... because I care about you. I care what you think of me."

"You shouldn't care what people think of you."

"Yeah, well I do!" Those last words had been a little too loud, and the two of them stopped momentarily to make sure no one had woken up. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Kurapika's eyes slid away from Leorio's. Another sigh. "I don't know. It just pissed me off."

"What did? The hours? I told you if--"

"No, not that. You. You were so eager to feel her up. And what the hell for? Was it really that worth it?"

There was a pause. "So... it is about me losing the fifty hours then?"

"No, I don't care about the hours!" This time it was Kurapika who let his voice out too loudly. He cringed at the sound of it. Right now he was feeling far more vulnerable than he was comfortable with, and he really wanted to get out.

"So then... what? Are you jealous?"

There was a faint flutter in the blond's chest. Bingo.

"But..." Leorio continued, "why?"

"Like hell if I know. This is all so stupid..." Kurapika brought his knees up to his chest and his head to his knees. If possible, this situation was even more uncomfortable than he'd imagined it would be.

"So, did _you_ want to feel her up?"

"What? No! What the hell?" He felt affronted that Leorio would even suggest such a thing about him. It was only after he'd spoken that Kurapika realized his mistake.

"If that's true then... you'd rather I touch you?"

_Shit._

"I don't think I'd put it like that..." Trying to avoid eye contact at all cost, Kurapika made a move to stand up, but his wrist was caught by a strong hand. He'd never admit it, but in raw physical strength Leorio had him (albeit barely) beat. Before he knew it, another hand was on his cheek, urging his head to turn.

Something about this situation felt terrifying and exhilarating. Part of Kurapika wanted to run, not that there was anywhere to run to. But right now Leorio's eyes looked soft and inviting, and with their faces mere inches apart, it seemed so tempting just to reach his lips up and close that gap... And he would've, had Leorio not made the move first.

Leorio's lips were warm and a little bit rough, but at the moment they made contact with his, Kurapika's heart flipped in his chest, and his eyes closed involuntarily. His legs were tangled awkwardly, and the angle of the kiss made his neck hurt a bit, but when Leorio's tongue swept against Kurapika's bottom lip, the Kurta's free hand moved instinctively to Leorio's shirt collar, pulling him closer.

Kurapika found himself exhaling into Leorio's mouth. It was a long, shaky breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Just as soon as his lungs had been emptied, Leorio's tongue ran along the back of his teeth, making him gasp. He was at a total loss for what to do. Where were his hands supposed to go? How was his tongue supposed to move? He felt a bit intimidated by how Leorio seemed to know exactly what he was doing--especially as the older teen was now using his hands to re-position Kurapika onto his back, forcing them to break the kiss.

It was a moment or two before either had sufficiently caught his breath. Kurapika's heart flipped in his chest when he looked up at Leorio. His eyes were at half mast, and his cheeks held the faintest tinge of pink. Kurapika felt a strange warmth grow in his lower abdomen at the sight. How was this happening? He willed himself to say something, but the words got caught in his throat. All he managed was to breathe the other's name.

"Le-Leorio..."

"Yeah?"

The older man's voice was lower than usual, sounding almost like a seductive growl. Kurapika felt himself melt a little bit. What the hell kind of feeling was this? Everything was hot and strange and unfamiliar and exciting, and Kurapika had no idea how to handle it. After a few more moments, he managed to regain a small amount of composure.

"I think... we should stop. Probably."

He spoke between still-too-heavy breaths, and his own voice sounded strange in his ears. At his words, Leorio's expression changed. He sat back on his knees and ran his fingers sheepishly through his hair.

"Shit, Kurapika, I'm sorry--"

"No!" Kurapika, sat up instantaneously, taking hold of Leorio's forearm. He'd unintentionally raised his voice, so he stopped to see if he'd woken anyone before continuing in a whisper. "No. It's not that I don't like it. It's just... weird."

The blonde drew his eyes up to look at his friend. "I don't think I've ever felt this way before."

There was a split second of silence, then Leorio's arms around him. Caught between shock and something else, Kurapika fumbled for the proper response.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed as his arms hesitantly wrapped around Leorio's torso. All of his emotions were running amok and he wasn't sure which ones he was supposed to go by.

"What does it look like? I'm hugging you," he grumbled back. Kurapika couldn't help but nuzzle into Leorio's neck as the grip around him tightened. Even as his pulse was racing out of control, he somehow felt safe in these arms.

"Why?"

"Because I like you, too."

Kurapika swore that he'd end up with heart problems if it kept doing that stupid skipping-a-beat thing that it was doing.

"Idiot. I never said that I did." However despite what he said, Kurapika continued to curl into Leorio's touch. "And if that's the case, then why did you risk everything back there for a boob touch?" Kurapika made sure that the disdain is his voice was apparent.

"That's because..." Leorio pulled back, just enough to see Kurapika's face. "Okay, you may not know it, but breasts are amazing. Besides, I didn't exactly think you'd ever return my feelings."

He looked away, embarrassed. For the first time since they met, Kurapika found himself unable to stay angry with this ridiculous doctor-to-be. In fact, he was trying fairly hard not to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Leorio demanded.

"Shhhh! You'll wake them up," Kurapika warned between giggles. After calming down a bit, the Kurta looked up at his companion, a smile still playing at his features. "You're oddly cute sometimes, you know."

Leorio scoffed. "Yeah right. You're the cute one." His cheeks were pink, but he was smiling. Kurapika felt that his own face was uncharacteristically warm, too. But they just couldn't stop smiling. "Can I kiss you again?"

"…Okay."

~~~~~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Killua, who was a light sleeper and had been awake pretty much the entire time, was also smiling. Though, his smile was more of a knowing smirk.

_I fucking knew it._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
